Grant Me One Last Wish
by Darker Shades of Gray
Summary: Jacob recieves the news that Edward and Bella are engaged, and Bella's goodbye to him. Very sad. Jacob's POV. Written before Eclipse was published. ExB very slight BxJ


A/N: Hey everyone!! This is my first fanfiction, so please give me constructive criticism and comments. This is a oneshot, but that is open to change (if anyone wants it!). Just FYI, I wrote this before Eclipse was published, so be aware that some things will be slightly different.

One of my friends shining star21 edited this for me and helped me write alternate POV's for this!! Thanks!!!

Please Review, even if it is only a word or two. Tell me what you think. Anonymous reviews are always accepted if you are too lazy to login.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to Twilight and its characters.

Grant Me One Last Wish

Jacob's POV

Charlie had just come over to watch the game with Billy. He hadn't been coming down to La Push very often because he wanted to supervise Bella and Edward. I couldn't tell him that what he should be worried about would take more than the couple hours, try three days, that he would be down here, where it is safe.

Billy invited him down and he agreed, for the first time in months. What Charlie didn't say in the hasty phone call, was that he had spare time because Bella and Edward were engaged! And they had left yesterday to go on a week long camping trip with the rest of those bloodsuckers! I had no doubt that they were going to change her while they were "camping". To make matters worse, they had left their territory, assuring that even if they did return to Forks the treaty would remain unbroken. We wouldn't be able to do anything to those filthy leeches for killing Bella!

_Bella_, I thought sorrowfully. _Unless the pack could find them before they changed her, she would die within the week. I would never hold her, never hear her gentle heartbeat, never protect her again. She would become a cold one, a monster, my enemy._ I thought regretfully.

It took all of my self control from phasing then and there. I needed to call Sam right away. I walked slowly into the kitchen, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself. There was a red light flashing on the answering machine. I didn't recognize the number; it was someone's cell phone. I pressed the select button and sat down. The message was from this morning. With a start I recognized Bella's voice.

"Hi, Jake. It's Bella. I don't know if Charlie told you the news yet, but Edward and I are engaged. Yesterday we left with all of the Cullen's; we are leaving their territory for a while. The treaty says that they can't bite a human _in their territory_, and I don't want any of them or your pack to be hurt because of me.

"Jake, I want you to understand why I'm doing this. I love Edward, Jake; He is the meaning of my life. You saw the mess I was when he left. I can't go through that again Jake. I want to be with him forever, and if that means becoming a vampire, I'll do it. And Jake, even if I didn't want this as much as I do, I don't really have a choice. No, the Cullen's aren't forcing me to do this; no one is forcing me to do this. In fact, you and Edward have very similar views on this subject: he wants me to stay human, also. The only reason he left in the first place is because he thought he was putting my life in danger, and he wanted me to have a normal, human life." _He did? That bloodsucker wanted her to live? But then why wouldn't she have a choice, if no one was forcing her to do this?_ She took a deep breath and continued emotionally.

"But do you remember that night when Alice was staying with me? She came down the stairs and said his name, and I fell apart. Well, Edward thought that I was dead. He had gone to the oldest and most powerful family of vampires in existence. He was going to have them kill him, or whatever it is that happens to vampires, and I left to go to Italy to stop him." She took a ragged breath and I realized that she was probably close to tears. I wanted to comfort her, but there was nothing I could do, but listen. So I listened.

"I reached him just in time, but I...got to meet the head of the family, and their guard. They thought that I knew too much about vampires. They……they wanted to kill me. They let me leave on the condition that Edward would change me soon. They were curious about the powers that I would have when I became a vampire. They said that soon after we left, they would send someone to make sure I was a vampire; and if I wasn't, they would kill me." She was crying now, I could tell. I gave up fighting, and I let the tears fall as I listened to her story.

"Please, just try to understand, Jacob. Try to understand that if I don't have Edward change me now, I'd be signing my own death warrant and putting everyone close to me in danger. What if something happened to Charlie when they came to kill me? What if something happened to you? Jake, I couldn't stand it if anyone was hurt, trying to protect me. And if the Volturi wanted to kill me, nothing could stop them; not even you and the pack. By the time you get this message, the transformation will already have started. I'm sorry Jake! I'm so sorry! Take care of yourself. And watch over Charlie for me, please. I love him and don't want anything to happen to him. Jacob……I love you! You were there for me when everyone else had forsaken me. I'll never forget you and what you did for me, how you saved me. Do this one thing for me, all right. Grant me one last wish: Move on! Live! Promise me you'll live your life, that you won't spend it grieving for me! Fall in love again, and protect her, like you can't protect me! Grant me that one last wish! Goodbye, Jacob. Goodbye."

I let the silent sobs wrack my body. The message repeated over and over again in my head. _I love you! Goodbye, Jacob. Goodbye!_ After a while I stood, ready to face the future, to face my life.

* * *

Well. There it is, my first Fanfiction. Please tell me what you think. My thanks in advance to all who review!!!!

Darker Shades of Gray


End file.
